Jester Zombie
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Jester. (stops deflection) (except the small berry) (when hiding or when given Plant Food) (explosion) (splash damage) (non-powered or at close range, powered) (only applicable in the Chinese version) (only the projectiles directly backwards) See more... |first seen = Dark Ages - Night 5 |flavor text = Oh sure, everyone loves to laugh at Jester Zombie's clownish routines. But what no one knows is that he has a Master of Fine Arts from the Chewliard Performing Arts School. Heck, he's been on stage with some of the finest classical theatre companies this side of the lawn. But sometimes you just gotta go where the paycheck is.}} Jester Zombie is the fifth zombie encountered in Dark Ages in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He has the ability to deflect physical projectiles such as peas, lobbed-shots, coconuts, plasma balls, bulbs, and many others, which allows him to damage plants with them. He is the Dark Ages counterpart of Hammer Zombie and Nunchaku Zombie, but is more powerful than both of them as he can deflect lobbed-shots and never gets tired. However, there are projectiles that the Hammer Zombie can deflect but the Jester Zombie can't, such as those of Iceberg Lettuce (if the plant is leveled up), Oak Archer (arrows) and Acidic Citrus (droplets; only applicable in the Chinese version, also can be deflected by the Nunchaku Zombie). To defeat him, the player must use area-of-effect plants, instant-kill plants, or splash damage plants. Origins He is based on a jester, an entertainer during medieval and Renaissance times. Description Jester Zombie wears a brown-colored eccentric jester hat with yellow circles serving as tips. The left portion of the eccentric hat is bent downwards, the right one is slightly bent down, and finally the back one upward. The eccentric hat he wears extends up to his neck. His attire presents a simultaneous shift of two colors, blue and yellow to be specific. Jester Zombie is also cross-eyed since the right eye looks at the upper left while the left one looks downward. The left sleeve of Jester Zombie is colored in blue that extends only up to the left wrist as it is tattered while the right is yellow and is purely intact. The chest portion presents a vertical placing of colors in a simultaneous manner also with two red buttocks attached to the middle portion of it and a red colored strap is attached to his tummy line. The pants, much like the sleeves of his torso counterpart also presents the same designing of colors. However, the yellow color is now on the left side and blue on the right. The pants are torn up since the right leg only extends up to his thigh while on his left leg has only the knee portion of it torn up. Finally, the shoes he wears also present the same color with his eccentric hat especially the circular portion that serves as tips. Jester Zombie is dressed as a chef in the Food Fight parties. He wears a white toque, white double-breasted jacket, and a gray colored checkered pants. He holds a frying pan with brains on it in his right hand and a dish that contains rice, chicken, and vegetables that is ready to serve in his left hand. For his footwear, he simply wears a pair of brown leather shoes. Jester Zombie is dressed like a birthday clown, complete with a cupcake hat and cake in the Birthdayz event. Jester Zombie can deflect projectiles shot by these plants: *Peashooter *Cabbage-pult *Bloomerang (forward) *Repeater *Snow Pea *Kernel-pult *Coconut Cannon *Threepeater *Split Pea (forward) *Pea Pod *Melon-pult *Winter Melon *Citron *Starfruit (northeast and southeast) *Puff-shroom *Pea-nut *Magnet-shroom (Plant Food) *Bowling Bulb *Homing Thistle *Guacodile *Pepper-pult *Fire Peashooter *Rotobaga (northeast and southeast) *Red Stinger *A.K.E.E. *Strawburst (small berry) *Cactus (spike) *Spore-shroom *Grapeshot (grapes) *Primal Peashooter (international version only) *Nightshade (powered) *Blooming Heart *Dusk Lobber *Apple Mortar *Shadow Peashooter (unpowered pea) *Sling Pea *Goo Peashooter Almanac entry Encounters Player's House: Piñata Party Wild West: Piñata Party Dark Ages: Nights 5, 6, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 (pre 2.7), 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, Arthur's Challenge, "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 5, "Beghouled Blitz" Epic Quest - Step 2 and Piñata Party Frostbite Caves: "Electrical Boogaloo" Epic Quest - Step 6 Modern Day: Days 6, 7, 31, 33, 41, 44, and Highway to the Danger Room (portal only) Battlez: Caulipower's Escalating Tournament and Explode-O-Nut's All-Out Tournament Overview The Jester Zombie absorbs exactly 400 damage per shot. His appearance changes upon absorbing 200 damage per shot before dying at 400 damage per shot. Strategies Weaknesses *Plants that can stop deflection completely: Iceberg Lettuce, Chili Bean, Stunion, Saucer Squash *Splash damage from the following (Jester Zombie doesn't deflect their attacks if they're planted in a different row): Coconut Cannon, Melon-pult, Winter Melon, Pepper-pult, Dusk Lobber *Plants that shoot non-deflectable projectiles: Magnifying Grass, Banana Launcher, Dandelion, Missile Toe, Electric Peashooter *Plants that use Area of Effect attacks: Snapdragon, Lightning Reed, Laser Bean, Fume-shroom, Jack O' Lantern, Cold Snapdragon, Witch Hazel, Caulipower, Kiwibeast, Phat Beet, Ghost Pepper *Plants that do not shoot projectiles: Bonk Choy, Spikeweed, Spikerock, Hypno-shroom, Chomper, Toadstool, Lava Guava, Endurian, Celery Stalker, Shadow-shroom, Grimrose, Electric Currant, Wasabi Whip, Parsnip, Hot Date, Electric Blueberry, Explode-O-Nut *Plants that can defeat Jester Zombie under certain conditions: **Guacodile (pit will be deflected but will immediately rush when hit by it) **Strawburst (if the berry size is either medium or large) **Cactus (if the plant is hiding or if plant food was given) **Nightshade (Not powered. Powered if close-up) **Shadow Peashooter (Powered, or if the plant is hiding) **Split Pea, Starfruit, Rotobaga (if projectile was shot backwards) *Chinese-exclusive: Radish (if leveled up), Fire Gourd, Bamboo Shoot, Oak Archer, Acidic Citrus, Lotuspot, Rafflesia, Tornacorn, Aspiragus, Saucer Squash, Ampthurium, MC Glory, Primal Rafflesia, Dinonip, Mastercane, Pyro-shroom, Cryo-shroom, Aggro Brocco, Lord Bamboo, Chest-nut, Zorrose, Magic-shroom, Pumpkin Witch, Snowy Cotton, Guerrequila, Monkeyfruit, Dragonfruit, Angel Starfruit, Match Flower, Firebloom Queen, Cob Cannon, Mastercane General Jester Zombie's main weakness is Fume-shroom, but he can be damaged by area-of-effect attacks like Lightning Reed and Laser Bean. Snapdragon and Magnifying Grass work because they do not have projectiles to throw at Jester Zombie. Two Spikerocks adjacent to your plants will also defeat the Jester Zombie. Bonk Choys can be used, but keep a Tall-nut or Wall-nut adjacent to it or you will risk the Bonk Choy getting eaten because of its minimal range. If you are having trouble with Jester Zombie because of the lack of area-of-effect attacks, you can use instant kills. Beware, however, when the Jester is spinning, he is immune to Shadow-shrooms, Chili Beans, and Hypno-shrooms. If combined with at least five to ten Wizard Zombies, Zombie Kings, Knight Zombies, and Dark Ages Gargantuars, they can cause a massive mayhem to your plants, emptying everything. If you did not break all the remaining graves, these zombies can be spawned during the Necromancy ambush, crowding the true threats of Dark Ages, such as Zombie King and Wizard Zombie. Because a Ghost Pepper does not shoot projectiles, Jester Zombie will be affected by its screams. Use it, because its explosion can deal some damage. This is also useful against these and the other true threats of Dark Ages. It is best to use Plant Food on it. Iceberg Lettuce and Stunion can temporarily immobilize the Jester, preventing it from deflecting the projectiles, so using it with Winter Melon is a good idea, especially its Plant Food upgrade in Arthur's Challenge. However, Winter Melon's normal projectiles will be thrown back, so a Wall-nut or any other defensive plant should be used as well. Hot Date can attract him to its lane (so two Hot Dates in the 2nd and 4th lane are enough) and if he has deflected enough projectiles, Hot Date will explode. This applies to Explode-O-Nut. Guacodile is a good way to damage Jester Zombies as well. Although Jesters can deflect Guacodiles' pits, Guacodiles will rush immediately when the pits hit them, and their rush attack can deal great damage on Jester Zombies, ultimately penetrating their deflection cyclone. Dandelion (in the international version) is a bad idea to use against him. While Dandelion 's projectiles can not be deflected, they are extremely slow. Lava Guava can be also a good idea against Jester Zombie, as it can deal great damage against him. This also applies to Ghost Pepper. Endurian can be also an effective way. Phat Beets don't use solid projectiles, so they can kill Jesters with ease with their shockwaves. However, there must be enough of them, or else the Jester may survive. Caulipower is good against this zombie, because the hypnosis beams are undeflectable and the jester Zombie will get hypnotized. When hypnotized, he will deflect projectiles from other zombies and return them. DO NOT use Plant Food on the projectile-based plants when Jester Zombie is approaching. It will only compound your problems, as Jester Zombie will deflect them all. Exceptions are Cabbage-pult's big cabbages, Melon-pult and Winter Melon's big melons, Split Pea, Pea Pod's giant pea, Citron's big plasma ball, Coconut Cannon's big bomb, Bowling Bulb's explosive projectile, Pepper-pult's big peppers, and Dusk Lobber's projectile; in other words, he cannot deflect projectiles exclusive to Plant Food abilities. DO NOT use Bowling Bulb or Grapeshot in any level with this zombie (unless fed with Plant Food or if he is caught in the explosion) as its projectiles, when deflected, can deal damage to multiple plants, especially the orange bulb or grapes, making most of your plants die easily. In addition to that, avoid using Torchwoods against Jester Zombie, as the flaming peas (including the napalm ones) can deal so much damage to your plant that even an armored Tall-nut will not be able to absorb all the projectiles. Iceberg Lettuce's effect will be removed by the defrosting, unless the Jester Zombie is constantly hit by butter, the first one while not spinning during the time the Iceberg Lettuce froze him. Placing Grapeshot near Jester Zombie where it will instant-kill him is a must in order to prevent him from deflecting the grapes. Arthur's Challenge Jester Zombie serves as among the biggest threats due to his constant deflecting projectiles from powerful plants, leaving you no other choices than using others that do not shoot projectiles such as Magnifying Grass to deal him. If this zombie is compared with large numbers of Knight Zombies, Zombie Kings, Dark Ages Gargantuars, Wizard Zombies, and the surprise attacks, these zombies can cause an extremely massive havoc on your lanes. If you see Jester Zombies along with other Dark Ages zombies in large numbers, these combinations will cause you to lose the game, thus, causing you to risk spending money on Power Ups and Plant Food. You will need to have Cherry Bombs, Jalapenos, Iceberg Lettuces, Power Lilies, and their Imitater versions. If you use Winter Melons, ensure that Winter Melons attack and slow Jester Zombie by splash damage, particularly from stronger zombies, such as Buckethead Peasants, Knight Zombies, and Dark Ages Gargantuars. Iceberg Lettuce and Stunion will significantly help here, especially with Plant Food. Cherry Bombs and Jalapenos are also effective against Jester Zombies, although Imp Dragon Zombies may minimize the effectiveness of such plants. If dealt with properly, Jester Zombies may be less of a threat than other zombies types, particularly Wizard Zombie and Dark Ages Gargantuar. Audio Gallery Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Jester Zombie - Dark Ages Night 5 (Ep.267)|By Trivia *Jester Zombie is the second zombie to throw back plants projectiles in Plants vs. Zombies 2, with the first being Hammer Zombie and the third being Nunchaku Zombie from Kongfu World. He could be compared to his Chinese counterparts as Jester Zombie is stronger, as he can deflect lobbed shots, but Jester Zombie is a little weaker in terms of health since it has 20 HP compared to the Hammer Zombie's 22 HP. *He gains a slight speed boost while spinning. *Jester Zombie cannot deflect projectiles from behind him. Homing Thistle is an exception: All his arrows will be deflected. *If Jester Zombie deflects a boomerang shot by Bloomerang, it will not return to the Jester Zombie. It will attack the whole row of plants but the Bloomerang will grab it, nullifying its damage. *If the plants are attacked by Snow Pea or Winter Melon, they will not be chilled (slowed down). **However, he can be chilled and damaged by the splash of a Winter Melon. Also, they can be chilled by Snow Pea's Plant Food ability. *Jester Zombie cannot deflect giant peas shot by Repeater, Split Pea and Pea Pod's Plant Food ability. *In the Almanac, Jester Zombie had a bone sticking out of his arm prior to the 2.5.1 update. *If Jester Zombie is damaged enough (after absorbing at least 210 damage per shot), the player can see the bone while he is spinning. *When spinning, he is slightly translucent. *The Thanksgiving costume of Jester Zombie has a different spinning appearance. However, its Birthdayz Costume uses the same as the normal Jester Zombie. *There is an achievement called "All in Jest" where the player must complete a level without letting a Jester Zombie deflect even a single projectile. This is easily achievable with a column of defensive plants and two column of Snapdragons. *Unarmed Potato Mines are unaffected by projectiles deflected from Jester Zombies, but armed Potato Mines get hit. *While spinning, Jesters can destroy a Hypno-shroom without being affected by it. However, he can be hypnotized when he is not spinning. This is also true to Chili Bean, Sun Bean and Shadow-shroom. . * the Almanac, he appears to do the backstroke, a swimming move. This makes him the only zombie that has an unusual standing animation and when he moves, he just jumps. Also, when he is not spinning, his eyes appear to be spinning in circles. *Like Zombie Bull, Zombie Chicken, Bug Bot Imp and Punk Zombie, he cannot be blown away by the Blover while jumping. *A bell's sound will be played when just one Jester Zombie enters the lawn. *All projectiles deflected by Jester Zombie can damage zombies. *If he deflects a projectile to a hypnotized Jester Zombie, the projectile keeps going back and forth between them until they get close enough to bite each other. *In the 3.2 update, he could not deflect Pepper-pult's projectiles. *Infi-nut is the only plant that can survive Jester Zombie's projectiles, because the projectiles fail to hit the Infi-Nut't projector. *Spring Bean and Chard Guard are the only plants that can cancel all of Jester Zombie's projectiles. They do this when knocking him back. *Sometimes, he may not deflect the bulbs shot from Bowling Bulbs correctly, making them not hit any plant. *So far, it is the third non-variant zombie to have more than one event costume (the first being the Thanksgiving costume and the second being the Birthdayz costume) with Poncho Zombie and Camel Zombies being the first and second. *Stallia does not stall spinning Jester Zombies when they encounter them. *Prior to the 4.7.1 update, when a Jester Zombie is hit by Dusk Lobber's projectile, he will deflect it off of the lawn, and do no damage to any plants. *Chewliard is a pun on Julliard, which is a real school in New York City. **Chewliard is also mentioned in Backup Dancer's Almanac entry, in both Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies Heroes (the card description, in the latter case). *At some points of development, he could not deflect Blooming Heart's projectiles. *If one looks very closely during Jester Zombie's walking/jumping animation, his right leg detaches from the rest of his body for a split second. *When Jester Zombie loses part of his arm while wearing his Thanksgiving costume, the rest of the arm will change color from white to blue (the same blue seen on his usual outfit). *He cannot deflect Primal Peashooter's rock peas in the Chinese version. See also *Hammer Zombie *Nunchaku Zombie *All in Jest es:Zombi bufón ru:Зомби-шут Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) encountered zombies